clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalMagma
Welcome to mmmah talk. Please remember that I am mostly on all day, but if it's about parties, I may not be able to attend as I use GMT since I'm in britain, just like I dunno..one other user? --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 11:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, EternalMagma! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 18:01, June 6, 2010 Re: In reply to your blog post Oh, no I was not asking you to give me the pandas, I was just making a statement.. I'll ask Seahorseruler to delete the post. I guess it's useless. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 17:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Yo Metal! Are you gonna come to Code's party on CP? It's in 2 hours. Fever might come to! Also, I'm almost done with my story, Evil Puffles. 2 more chapters to go! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Metal? Is that you Metalmanager? 'Cuz if it is, I remember you. If it's not you, then forget this message...Yeah, I know, it's weird, but it works.. :| --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 18:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Good point --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 10:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) By the way... I'd love to make acquaintance with you sometime. And welcome back Metalmanager! --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 10:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Come to IRC! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks youv'e commented in my blog and edited My Article wow you hel me a lot i'll that add you to my wikia buddie list wich can be found by clicking here! so i'll create an EPF room/mission for you but its still under construction and i'll update this message if its finish or it has updates so have fun for that(coming soon). I'll link here if done! Mvtech (Talk|Blog) 10:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for mission delay Sorry for the delay, but it was supose to launch now but Seahorseruler ruined it so it'l stay under construction until tuesday if it takes longer i apologrize.Mvtech (Talk|Blog) 13:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) but hear are sneak peaks of it: 39 med.jpg 84px-EPF Logo.png Partybanner.gif 69-en 2.gif Tiedyeplayerc.png blogapril.jpg Hey Hi! I am Wonderweez, so, (as from the messages above) You are MetalManager? Well, glad to meet ya!Wonder ez 17:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Re:Mistake I have! Just ask Hat Pop- I have PWNed her in Card-Jitsu. PabloDePablo 11:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) What? What happened to the account Metalmanager? Why did it get blocked? 19:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:First comment No, I changed my mind anyway and I'm not quitting anymore. (Also, could you change your icon? It's kinda creeping me out..) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Metal, could you go on IRC and tell Hat and Shark (if their on) that they are invited to my ROR (Return Of Rockhopper) party? Sign up is here. I can't use IRC, so that's why I'm asking you if you could do it. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for mission forever delay sorry about the mission but heres why:I had a 1 day block by seahorseruler because of improper use of warning templates actualy I did not know about that cause its not in the policy I only knew that when I got blocked and when I got the warning what I did is just an edit in my userpage! We can put anything we want to put to our userpages right? So im upset about having the editing style I hate and this means I won't be editing anymore but doesn't mean I quit anyway I puted a note and delete tag in my user page that gives you more info. So remember that I am not quiting but only not gonna edit in this wiki so if you have complains,questions,or comments do that at my userpage or the blog i'm gonna make. --Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 08:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can't think of a name Look, you and your brother are trying to start a fight with me. Who said I would talk your NAME and intro? I said I could use your intro if I gave you a video to upload. Anyway, I've regained my rights, so come on IRC so I can talk to you about a certain nomination. Come on around the usual time I'm on. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 12:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Your new mission has launch Your Orders: #Go to www.clubpenguinuser.wikia.com #In the menu,hover in the community then click fun #Once there, scroll down to the very end #You Have 2 options:yes or no #If you clicked yes you will be recruted to an EPF agent #Once In "EPF Recruit" sign your signature with timestamp in no.7 Your Oders (after your recruited) *Edit your userpage (optional) *create and edit as many articles as you can *Call Tigernose,Russian One,Franky bob,Ninja O Ninja,and other admins also '''a lot' of other users expeirienced or not *Make the new wiki famous and great! TS I'm an admin in that wiki! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 10:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin-User Wiki Why do you hate my wki? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 04:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback EternalMagma,how can I become a rollback Slidey5555 Re:Re:Club Penguin-User Wiki Everyone keeps insulting my wiki I'll telling you my wiki will be big! My Wiki will be big! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 12:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) He Quit Uhhhhh guys, Eternalmagma quit the wiki. I think hes on fanon now. Slidey5555